Be careful what you wish for
by cointagious
Summary: There's always room for improvement. But will too much constructive criticizm drive Leela over the edge?
1. Chapter 1: An Important Delivery

Chapter 1: An Important Delivery

"Good news everyone!" the Professor said as everyone settled themselves around the table. "I have a very important package for you to deliver. But I can only send one of you to deliver it. Let's see…" No one looked very enthusiastic. "Now, I know all of you want to go, but I'll choose… Zoidberg!"

"Hooray! I'm important!" Zoidberg cheered.

"No, no, Fry! You can deliver it," the Professor decided.

"Hunh?" Fry grunted, busy with his Gameboy.

"Awww…" Zoidberg groaned.

"What?" Leela cried. "Zoidberg is weird, so I understand why you decided against him," Zoidberg hung his head, "but choosing Fry instead is stupid! He's an incompetent bum! He couldn't deliver something if his life depended on it!"

"Ohh, dear, then that's a problem," the professor replied, "because lives do depend on it!"

"In that case, I think you should choose _someone else_," Leela said, trying to drop a hint.

"You're right. Bender, you deliver it."

Leela smacked her head. "_I meant me…_"

Not hearing her, Bender confessed: "I don't have the work ethic, or the attention span to make a delivery. Fry can do it."

"Cool," Fry stated.

Leela sighed. "Fine, but I'm flying. Hermes probably doesn't want to have to deal with replacing the east wall again."

In The Ship… 

"Now, Fry, I don't want you slacking off during this delivery, ok? According to the Professor, lives depend on it!" Leela nagged.

"K" Fry replied while playing Mrs. Pac-Man on the navigation system.

"Which way, Fry?" Leela asked. "We've hit an asteroid field!"

"Left! Up! Left! Down! Right! Down! Left! Down! Right! Up! Right! Up!" Fry yelled.

As Leela followed those directions, she noticed something strange, other than the fact that they were in the same spot as when they started.

"Dang! I got eaten by a ghost!" Fry complained.

"Fry, you idiot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n

well that's it for chapter 1, review please! chapter 2 coming very soon!


	2. Chapter 2: NotSoFriendly Suggestions

Chapter 2: Not-So-Friendly Suggestions

"Oops, sorry," Fry apologized. "I forgot an 'Up'."

"But Fry, you were just saying your moves in the game! Why does that matter to me or the delivery?" Leela shouted.

"What? No, I was playing, but I read the directions right," Fry explained.

Sure enough, in front of them was the destination written on the package. "Let's go then."

Inside, Fry was greeted by… Chefs? He put the package on a table and left.

Back on the ship, he told Leela about the strange destination. She thought about telling him about what she saw while flying there, but he became immersed in a new game: Space Invaders this time. Leela rolled her eyes.

At Planet Express… 

"Professor, why did you send us to a bakery?" Leela queried.

"To give them the knife sharpeners they ordered, of course!" the Professor answered. "You can't have dull knives at a bakery!"

"It doesn't seem like lives depend on _knife sharpeners_…" Leela said.

"Lives? Who said anything about lives? I said _knives _depend on it!" the Professor replied simply. "You should get your ears checked!"

"Yeah, sure," Leela said sullenly.

"What?"

Leela drove back to her apartment. She sat down on her armchair and turned on the TV. Just to be safe, she turned it up loud.

She heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it to find Fry.

"What are you doing here?" Leela said.

"Oh… I dunno," he answered.

As she was asking him to leave, he ran over to the TV.

"Oh boy! You have Pac-Man on this thing!"

Leela just rolled her eyes. Then a thought came to her: she could tell Fry about what she saw! He would believe her for sure.

"Fry," Leela began, "you didn't notice anything strange while we were flying, did you?"

"No, why?" he replied.

"Well, I saw something strange by one of the asteroids," she explained. "It was smaller than an asteroid, but it was glowing or something…"

"You're hallucinating." Fry said bluntly. "You should get your eyes, er- _eye_ checked."

Fry started to leave. Leela sighed as Fry smacked into the door on his way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well, chapter 2 done as well! chapter 3 might take longer as I'm a little blocked, but review please!


End file.
